In an industrial vehicle such as a forklift or a shovel car, hydraulic power sources respectively installed at a plurality of hydraulic actuators are driven by an engine configured to provide a travel-driving force.
As described above, the vehicle in which the hydraulic power sources respectively installed at the plurality of hydraulic actuators is driven by the engine configured to provide the travel-driving force is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, which will be described below.
In a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a lock lever is installed to selectively switch all of a plurality of hydraulic circuits including a hydraulic pump, which is a hydraulic power source, to an operable state or to an inoperable state. When the plurality of hydraulic circuits is in the inoperable state due to manipulation of the lock lever, the engine is stopped. In this technique, in order to operate the hydraulic actuator from a state in which the engine is stopped, a key is manipulated to start the engine, the lock lever is manipulated to make all of the hydraulic circuits operable, and then, an operation order for a desired hydraulic actuator is applied.
In addition, in a technique disclosed in Patent Document 2, like the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a lock lever is installed to selectively switch all of a plurality of hydraulic circuits including a hydraulic pump, which is a hydraulic power source, to an operable state or to an inoperable state. When the plurality of hydraulic circuits is in the inoperable state due to manipulation of the lock lever, the engine is stopped. In addition, in this technique, when the hydraulic actuator is operated from a state in which the engine is stopped while a key switch is in an ON state, i.e., an idling-stop state, the engine is started and all of the hydraulic circuits are switched to the operable state by manipulating the lock lever, even without manipulating the key. After that, an operation order for the hydraulic actuator is applied, and a desired hydraulic load is driven.